1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scanners, and more particularly to a scanner having a deployable support.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flatbed scanner generally comprises a housing, a transparent platen supported by the housing and an object-imaging device under the platen. An object, such as a document or photograph, to be scanned is supported face down on the transparent platen whose upper, object-supporting surface defines the approximate image plane of the object. The object-imaging device is translatable beneath the platen to scan the object and convert the optically scanned text or graphics to a digital image that may be stored in a computer memory.
To obtain a high quality image, objects that are to be scanned need to be held flat against the object-supporting surface of the platen and stationary relative thereto. Objects such as individual photographs or documents are easily held in place, typically by the hinged cover of the scanner. However, the pages of larger, bulkier objects such as books or photo albums are often more difficult to maintain in a flat, fixed position on the scanner platen. For example, when the side of an open book having the page to be scanned is placed on the platen, the opposite side of the open book often overhangs the side of a scanner. Depending upon the thickness of the book, image distortion may result from the portion of the page near the spine curving upwardly and away from the platen. Another problem is that the page to be scanned may move on the platen as gravity pulls the overhanging side of the book down. In either case, a poor quality image may result. Consequently, a user is often inconvenienced by having to manually hold up the overhanging side of the book or to place supporting items, such as a stack of books or the like, under the overhanging side.